


Cute

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [63]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sequel to Announce; Eric likes the kitten and Aaron is not jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

“It is so cute it’s almost obnoxious.” Aaron frowned and shut the door to the house behind himself, “He even kissed the kitten before he kissed me, and he didn’t know where it had been.”

Daryl snorted, not looking up from his work, “Your own fault for bringing it to him.”

“I know, and I don’t regret it, but I still think I deserve the first kiss.” He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall of the garage.

“Are you jealous of the cat?” Daryl laughed and set down the rag he had been using to wipe down the motorcycle, “That’s like Eric being jealous of me.” He thought for a second, scowling, “He isn’t, is he?”

Aaron shook his head, still frowning, “No, but you are more than a cat.”

“Damn right. I’m more like a hunting dog.” Daryl squinted up at Aaron, waiting to see what his reaction would be to that statement.

“I don’t know if I should object to that on the basis that you are more like a friend, or see the positives in that observation. A good hunting dog is a loyal friend with valuable skills after all.” Aaron sat on the steps leading into the house and sighed, “I’d wonder what kind of animal that made me.”

Daryl grinned, “Carol tells me that I should be polite, so I’d better not say.”

Aaron laughed, throwing one of the extra rags at Daryl. “Not fair.”

 


End file.
